Gem Kuriya (Ride-Player)
, more known by his gaming persona, , is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Chronicles of a Lone Ride-Player, and is one of the Ride-Players who have joined Kamen Rider Chronicle, as . Originally, he serves as an antagonist to the Doctor Riders, constantly foiling them by stealing the GashaTrophies, and stealing their own Rider Gashats, but in the end, comes around to join their side, and is one of the people involved in summoning Gamedeus, before earning the power of in order to fight him. Forms |-| 2= |-| 3= Statistics * Height: 198.2 cm. * Weight: 98.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 21.7 t. * Kicking power: 27.3 t. * Maximum jump height: 32.5 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 2.5 sec. is Gem's default form, and the super form of Ride-Players, activated by pressing the Kamen Rider Chronicle Player Gashat to transform. Gem would secretly earn an enhanced version of the regular Gashat through a black market deal with the employees of Genm Corporation, and would use it until gaining the power of Cronus, which would make him use it sparingly. In this form, Gem is equipped with the Ride-Weapon, a basic weapon that can transform between a sword and a gun. Gem's secret ability is shared with normal Ride-Players; they also have the ability to use other Gashacon Weapons used by the Riders by stealing their Gashats and activating them, as first demonstrated when several other Ride-Players stole Ex-Aid's Gashats and activated them to summon the Gashacon Key Slasher and Gashacon Sparrow. However, due to his copy being a superior copy, his ability is upgraded; he is able to summon whatever weapon is related to that Gashat's form, as demonstrated when Gem stole Emu's Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and activated it, summoning the Gekitotsu Smasher. He also doesn't have the one-weapon per Gashat rule applied to his form, allowing him to summon as many weapons as needed. This form comes with two finishers: * Ride-Weapon finishers: ** : ** : - Kamen Rider Cronus= Kamen Rider Cronus: Player Chronicle Gamer 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Rider Statistics * Height: 205.0 cm * Weight: 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 110.0 t * Kicking power: 120.7 t * Maximum jump height: 96.0 m * Maximum running speed: 100m per 0.96 sec. is the Gem's super form, and the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated by pressing the Bugvisor Zwei's A Button, inserting the Master Kamen Rider Chronicle Player Gashat into the Gashacon Bugvisor Zwei, and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. Gem would earn the power of Kamen Rider Cronus by being one of the two Ride-Players to defeat the Bugsters and summon Gamedeus, due to its power being the only thing that can help stop him. In this form, Gem outclasses all of the Riders in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed, though he loses only slightly to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 in terms of jump height. However, he is outclassed by Muteki Gamer in every area, and is generally considered to be weaker than Masamune's Cronus form. However true power lies in his ability to manipulate time. By pressing the A and B Buttons simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, it allows Cronus to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself, letting him move freely while everything else in the battlefield is frozen, the only other two individuals able to do that being Masamune in Cronus, and Ex-Aid in Muteki Gamer. In this form, Gem uses the Gashacon Bugvisor II as his default weapon, but he is able to summon the many other Gashacon weapons in the Riders' arsenals. And just like Para-DX Puzzle Gamer, Gem is able to easily pull any Energy Items he needs towards him in this form, which makes him an even bigger threat. Currently, his level is unknown; however, his theoretical level seems to be beyond Level 100, being only on par with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Cronus Master Chronicle Gamer. Parts of the Chronicle Gamer's attire include: * : The green protruding thorn-like sections jutting out from the helmet. They are actually sensor units that track body movements throughout the Game Area, and display the physical strength an opponent has left. * : The shoulder armor of Chronicle Gamer, it contains upward protrusions that isolates Cronus from surrounding space, allowing him to move freely even when the surroundings are paused. * : The chest plate of Chronicle Gamer, it disperses any damage taken to it to the rest of the body, nullifying it. Additionally, it grows stronger as time passes on. * : The green patterned segment on the Lung Lifeguard in place of the conventional Rider Gauge, it houses a program which allows Cronus to control time via the Buggle Driver II. * : The bodysuit of Cronus, it utilises Bugster Virus to strengthen the Rider's physical capabilities. This form has three finishers: * Buggle Driver II finisher: ** : Gem strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Cronus's feet, with the clock hands moving in synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. * Gashacon Bugvisor II finishers: ** : Using Chainsaw Mode, Gem can hurl large energy-based circular saw blades shaped like gears. ** : Using Beamgun Mode, Gem casts a barrage of energy projectiles at his target. }} Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Chronicles of a Lone Ride-Player Category:Inoru Toki